


Gilbert Saves Anne

by Phandom4Life



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Gilbert saves Anne from jumping off a cliff and he finallytells Anne how he feels.





	Gilbert Saves Anne

Gilbert Saves Anne 

( Our love is an eternal flame , it never ever fades away.  
You believe in me when no one else does, so in that I can fully trust.  
Like the coolness of the wind, or the sound of the rain my love for  
you will always remain.) 

 

It was winter in Avonlea snow settled on the ground a new school term had started.  
Anne did not want to return to school but, a good thing about going was being able to see her best friend Diana.  
At school all the boys besides from Gilbert bullied Anne about her looks and her read hair. Even the teacher  
Mr Philips picked on her when everyone else did it just wasn't fair.  
That day at school Anne was hoping for a perfect day but it turned out not to be that way.  
Billy started barking at her like a dog and the other  
Boys teased her about her hair. 

Gilbert tried to get them to stop but they wouldn’t listen even Mr Philips  
joined in but then just ignored the boys. Anne stood up quickly as her world  
spun around and she couldn’t make out what people said anymore.  
Anne left the classroom and ran out the door, Gilbert went after her to make sure she was ok.  
Every horrible word any one had ever said to her. was racing through Anne’s head  
running fast as her feet would carry her, until she reached the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean.

 

She spread out her arms like a bird that was flying, and moved closer to the edge of the cliff Anne fell forward falling over the cliff at this moment  
Gilbert managed to grabbed her hand.  
“Gilbert STOP let me go I want to DIE.” Anne screamed at him with all her  
might as teared fell from her eyes.  
“NOOOOOO Anne I won’t let you go, I I love you.” Gilbert stuttered but it was like everything inside Anne stopped for a single second in time.  
“You can’t, please just let me go how do I go on?” She spoke softly but Gilbert understood every word  
he used the rest of his might to pull her back over the edge. 

Anne wasn’t happy that Gilbert pulled her back she started hitting him.  
Gilbert let Anne take out her anger as he held her back, she stopped a few moments later and hugged him tight still crying.  
“I love you Gilbert but I can’t be with you, I’m not worth it beside Ruby has liked you for 3 years.”  
Now everything made sense to Gil why Anne had ignore him  
and stayed away but he didn’t care. 

“Ruby is a friend but I like you more than a friend, please I can’t stand to see you hurting this way let me help you.”  
They both stood facing each other holding hands,  
Gilbert looked at Anne’s brown dress she wore. Anne also noticed Gil’s outfit brown pants, scarf and plain plaid shirt with a black vest.  
“Anne Shirley- Cuthbert will do me the honour and become my girlfriend? I’ve loved you from the moment we met I knew you are the one.”  
Gilbert spoke poetic he did have a way with words that Anne was just noticing. “Gilbert your so brave for asking, its the most magical thing  
anyones done for me yes I will be your girlfriend.” 

Gilbert moved closer to Anne starring her in eyes as he leant forward and kissed her  
Soft beautiful lips it was perfect. 

 

(Over time you’ve heal so much in me, I hope you can see  
Your perfect eyes and wonderful smile, yes life is really worth  
while. I’ll love you for all eternity long for you and I belong,  
You are the one who has my heart, and will never ever part.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone 
> 
> I loved the Netflix show Anne with an E, I decided to do this story I was thinking about  
> I really hope you like it let me know if I should do more chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading have a wonderful day.


End file.
